


yellow

by k_dh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: But here you go, F/F, Fluff, Lyric fic, No Angst, dahyun has girlfriend rights, honestly i didnt know where i was going with this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_dh/pseuds/k_dh
Summary: you know i love you soposted on aff: nanasehits
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 37





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff

It's finally their break. After their comeback, they were supposed to start on their world tour. But before that, they were given a short break. It's nighttime now, and they just finished their schedule for the next...four days or so.

Jihyo decided that they should eat dinner together, so her and Mina went grocery shopping. Chaeyoung was out with Yeri for the meantime and Tzuyu was facetiming her favorite, Gucci.

It's been quite a while since she saw this kind of chaos in their dorm. Usually when they get home, they just clean themselves up and go to sleep. But now, Dahyun sees Nayeon and Jeongyeon bantering and fighting over something they're watching. She looked to her left and saw Sana and Momo talking amongst themselves. A soft smile danced on Sana's lips, making her eyes glimmer. She loves it when Sana smiles. Dahyun glanced at their wall clock. Seeing as she has more than enough time to hang out with Sana, she approaches the best friends saying,

"Excuse me, Momo-unnie. I'm gonna need my girlfriend for a while." She added, "I may or may not give her back to you in the next four days, so I apologize in advance." Sana laughed at her girlfriend's silly antics and at Momo, who's currently sulking. "That's not fair, I have best friend rights!" Momo said.

"Sorry, Momoring, but Dahyunnie has girlfriend rights!" Sana blew her a raspberry, and dragged Dahyun to away and to the rooftop.

* * *

It has been a long time since they hung out like this. She misses the feeling of their hands intertwined, her back pressed against her chest, staring at the bright night sky. The fleeting feeling of sadness flashed in her eyes as she recalls their schedule last year. Heck, Sana couldn’t even have a proper birthday celebration. Dahyun couldn’t even take her out on a date or at least a meal together. Their schedule made it too tight for a time together be possible. 

Comeback after comeback, time became a scarcity for them. No time for breaks, no time for fun, no time for families, and no time for yourself.

Sometimes, Dahyun can’t help but imagine a life where this doesn’t happen. Certain scenarios pop up in her head: how she and Sana would meet, how they would establish a relationship, or how they would grow old together. She imagines herself studying in college, pursuing law, with Sana, who’s pursuing fashion design.

That is, assuming fate leads them to one another once again.

All of a sudden, Sana let out a whine. Dahyun raised a questioning gaze at her unnie.

“Dahyunnie, this is one of the few times we can be together peacefully and you’re out there spacing out.” Sana sulked.

_Damn, she's too cute._

“Mianhae, unnie. I was just thinking about you..” Dahyun trailed off. She just stared at Sana, who’s staring at the bright night sky. The stars dance in her eyes and the moonlight shines on her face.

_Sigh, how can someone be this beautiful?_

Dahyun didn't notice that she has been staring at the older girl for a while, and Sana's face already turned a shade darker because she can feel Dahyun relentless (and shameless) ogling at her. Time passes by faster when you are with someone you love, they said, but Dahyun begs to differ. With Sana, it's as if everything is in slow motion. She notes how the Sana's eyes flutter, how her mouth opens slightly when she stares at nothing, or how Sana seems to memorize the night skies with her shining eyes. She thinks she may have done something so, so good in her past life to deserve this. To meet the best person in her life, to be with her, and to always be by her side.

_Can time slow down real quick? I want to memorize and retain this memory._

Dahyun, with her soft melodic voice, started singing with a smile on her face.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow_

Sana snuggled into Dahyun and the younger girl just thought about forgetting everything else and just thinking about the now. The now wherein Sana is pressed up against Dahyun. The now wherein she sings for the love of her life. The now where time seems to stop and the world seems to be on their side, just this once.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called "Yellow"_

She remembers the first time she talked to the girl. Sixteen was something they’ll never forget and she couldn’t be happier that they both debuted together. It was emotionally scarring, mostly for Sana. She almost lost her best friend. Dahyun could never forget how sad Sana looked during those moments. She wants to be the best for Sana, so that she never experiences the same anguish as before. Besides, it's the least she can do for the love of her life.

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

She never really noticed when her feelings changed for this older girl. Her mischievous stares suddenly became filled with love. Her smile for her became something special, and the words “i love you” doesn’t seem very friendly anymore. From avoiding the older girl's kisses, to yearning for them.

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

Once again, she brought her eyes back to the serene scene right in front of her eyes. Maybe the fans were right when they said Sana belonged to a royal bloodline. No one can be as pretty, as charming, or even as soft as her.

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

At this moment, Dahyun can’t feel anything else but pure bliss and love. Because of the moment, because of the scene, but most importantly...because of her girl. Her girl. Dahyun never thought the day would come where Sana would reciprocate her feelings. She’s got artists and idols lining up behind her yet she chose this. She could've been with Mark Tuan, the guy who's been courting her before they even debuted. It even could've been Eunha. At this exact moment, she knew that she will do anything and everything for the girl to be safe and sound. Sometimes, she's scared that she'll wake up one day to no Sana. That Sana realized that she could go for someone better than Dahyun.

These days, Dahyun tries her best for not only herself, but also to Sana. She wants to be the best version of herself, so that she can deserve Sana. Sana has the world in her palms. She's young, and she has a lot of options. Dahyun can easily say that this girl truly is a blessing.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

As Dahyun finished the song, she saw Sana tearing up. Quickly wiping her tears away, Dahyun asked what was wrong.

“It’s nothing, Dahyunah… Sometimes I just feel like I won a jackpot with you, you know? All these sweet gestures, the dates, your cheesy lines… Don’t get me started with the way you express yourself.” Both of them let out a chuckle at that. “I just..do I even deserve this? Maybe I was an angel in my past life to have deserved someone like you. You’re just so full of love, I drown willingly and gladly everytime you give it to me.” Sana stared at Dahyun’s eyes for the first time this night. The reflection of the stars danced in melancholy, the moonlight highlighting the creases on her forehead.

The younger girl actually thought about the opposite of what Sana said. She has been at the receiving end of the older’s skinships and flirtatious glances. Sana kept trying for her, insisting, pushing, until Dahyun eventually let her in. She doesn’t deserve the effort that the girl exerts in their relationship. Most of the time, Sana initiates. Sana gives, but she doesn’t wait for something in return. They say one should give and take when it comes to love, but Sana doesn't mind it, she said. The older girl knows that Dahyun is still quite uncomfortable with skinship, but the tofu never forgets to pepper Sana's face with kisses occassionally (more like the whole day).

_She claims that it’s just love._

Dahyun didn’t know how to speak her feelings into words so she did was she thought was right at that time. She let her lips fall into Sana’s, pouring her feelings out through her lips, hoping Sana understands and lets her lips do the talking. It was quiet, but they both knew the silence said all that needed to be delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my aff (nanasehits), it's not recent but i thought i'd share it here!
> 
> i would love to know what you think of it <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
